lifeafterfandomcom-20200222-history
Farstar City
|woodcore= |resin= |oak_seedling= |row2=Stone |stone= |sulfur= |tin_ore= |alloy_drill_bit= |row3=Hemp |hemp= |castor_seed= |hemp_bast= |row4=Gather |berries= |berry_seed= |strawberry= |row5=Fishing |row6=Kreatures |rib_meat= |leg_meat= |claw= |beast_tendon= |rib_meat= }} Farstar City: A pvp zone where players are assigned color as Red=Invade The rules of the city are as follow, white can attack Red but not other white. Red can attack anything and anyone. When a Red kill a White, the Red player would be put on the Wanted list and into the Ranking board. Each players are worth 5 ranking points, and give 3x Farstar Coin which can be exchange with Farstar City merchants located within Farstar City, shown on the map as a cyan/sky blue dot. Farstar City are divided into Level Zone, dictate by a player's Gathering or Combat level, whichever is higher. A player with combat or gathering level of 5 but level 2 combat for example cannot interact with another player whose combat level is 35. Team Combat Farstar City Allow only a team of two people to be made when entering, or after entering. Once the team is made, either party member can leave team. If wished to leave team, they must leave by Helicopter and then leave team. It is confirm that crafting level does not affect one's placement within the level zone. It maybe possible to have level 30 crafting while having a low level of gathering and combat to acquire a drone which allow one to kill other players with ease at Zone Level 1-9, Zone Level 10-19, Zone Level 20-29. to acquire level 30 crafting without raising combat/gathering is still in process of discovery.) Environment Special Weather: Persistent cold status applied if stay in heavy rain. Can move to dwelling such as buildings and bridge to avoid rain. Farming * Wood farming while stand in front of a Tree and hit the Tree with your Fists or , , , or to hit the Tree. * Stone farming while stand in front of a Tree and hit the Tree with your Fists or , , , or to hit a Stone. * Gathering while walking to the wanted ressource like Berries and hit the "Collect" button. Infected * Animal / Infected / Humanoide Hunting while attacking with a or other [[Weapons]. After killing the target go to them and gather with pressing the "Collect" button Animals * Animal / Infected / Humanoide Hunting while attacking with a or other Weapons. After killing the target go to them and gather with pressing the "Collect" button NPC's Tasks Daylies Map Exploration Farstar City= In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 7 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 . And for every chest, you will get 1000 . In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Farstar City. File:Farstar City Exploit.jpg You can buy a or wait until you get it via Diving Event. NOTE: You will face some difficulties in these locations. It doesn't matter which server. The chests are mostly different you should search in similar area to find the chests. Leave You need to walk to a supply transport helicopter to ship your infected ressources to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources will help your camp to grown up. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. You only can send infected ressources while the supply transport is arrive. If the supply transport is arrive you do not need to walk to the end of the Map to take the helicopter. You can jump into the supply transport helicopter. In that case you do not cary something you could leave Farstar City by walking to any helicopter. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Farstar City Category:Wood Category:Hardwood Vine Category:Sapling Category:Twig Category:Honey Category:Stone Category:Flint Category:Iron Ore Category:Cast Iron Drill Bit Category:Hemp Category:Plant Root Category:Berries Category:Berry Seed Category:Rapeseed Category:Mushroom Category:Matsutake Category:Bone Category:Hide Category:Rib Meat Category:Leg Meat Category:PvP